The Sounds and Silence
by TheFairiesHeart
Summary: Modern au in which Natsu is born blind. He doesn't know what anything looks like, obviously, but falls for Lucy only needing her voice. Character Deaths, multichapter, part 1 only at the moment. Part 2 coming soon. Nalu, Gruvia, general Family and friendship feels.


Darkness. Darkness was practically all Natsu ever knew. From the moment he was born to this moment, everything was black. At around three or four years old, his father Igneel took him to the hospital after finding Natsu kept bumping into things. After running multiple tests, they found out he was blind. Some issue with his cataracts if he remembered right.

The doctors hoped that it would just be temporary, that it's just a small hitch. But that wasn't the case. As the years went on, his vision never improved. His brother had tried help him but found no cure for his sibling.

Natsu refused to get a stick or a dog. He didn't want to be viewed as someone strange. Though he wouldn't be able to see if others were making of him, he didn't want them to laugh about anything.

He learnt how to use his hearing and smell far better to allow him to sense where things were. He managed to get pretty good, still bumping into things on occasion, mainly people, but everyone bumps into things on occasion, right?

He remembered his first day of school. Walking into the grounds holding tight onto Igneel's hand. He lead him into his class and sat him down. He heard him walk off somewhere, not leaving the class. Natsu just looked ahead, seeming to be staring into space.

"What you looking at?" A voice, a boy's voice, sounded behind him.

"What?" Natsu said, turning his head in the direction he thought the noise was coming from.

"If you are going to talk to me, look at me?" The boy said. He heard movement in the boy's direction. He guessed it was the boy moving his hands.

"Where are you?" Natsu asked simply, blinking and still looking at the place he was looking at before.

"Are you tr-" the boy started again before being cut off.

"Gray, don't be so mean." A girl told the boy, now which he assumed was called Gray. "Hi there, I'm Lisanna." The girl said, holding out her hand to shake it with Natsu's. But when Natsu didn't do anything, staring into the gap that was between them, she took a step closer to him.

"What's your name?" She asked him, smiling at him.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." He smiled, showing off his toothy grin.

"Nice to me-" Lisanna started before the teacher called out.

"Hello class, go take a seat. My name is Ms. Milkovich but I understand you may struggle with this so just call me Ur." The woman smiled softly.

Natsu could hear various feet walking around and chairs scraping against the tiled floors. He heard two chairs near to him, presumably at the table he was at, be moved and pulled in. He guessed it was Lisanna and Gray.

"Ok, today we are going to start by coming to the front of the class and introducing yourself. I will call out attendance and when I call your name, you can come to the front of the class. If you have any questions, just raise your hand alright." She explained, taking a seat behind a computer and pulling up the register.

"James Anderson." She started. He heard small footsteps walking to a gap in the class and started talking. This continued until,

"Natsu Dragneel." She called out. Natsu pushed the chair back and stood up. He slowly walked to the front, holding his hands out before him to feel for the area. After he got past the maze of tables and chairs, he had to rely on guesswork to 'see' where he was.

He stepped forwards and found himself crashing to the ground. He blinked a few times before feeling the ground around him for other hazards before standing.

"Are you alright?" Ur asked him. Natsu nodded. "Ok then. Be careful." Natsu was silent for a moment, hearing where people where whispering and assumed that was the direction he had to face.

"Hi...my name is Natsu Dragneel. I'm six years old and I like playing with my toys." He said, falling into silence.

"You can sit down again." The teacher said, gesturing towards where he came from. He stood still, unable to tell which direction this was. He heard light taps against the floor and a hand grab his wrist.

"This way Natsu." Lisanna said, leading him through the chairs and desks to where he was before. The next one up was Gray. He said his name and such. They found out he likes winter and the cold.

The names were rattled off, various kids speaking about themselves. Gray, Levy, Lisanna, Alzack, Bisca, Jet and Droy. Those were the names that he could remember out of the long, long list of names.

After the last child on the register was called, a knock sounded on the door and it opened.

"Ms. Milkovich, a moment please?" A man asked. Natsu figured he was around his dad's age.

"Of course Mr. Clive. I'll come right out." Ur nodded, standing up. "Kids just play for the moment until I get back." A chorus of 'yes miss' or variations of it sounded. The door shut behind her and Lisanna and Gray turned to Natsu.

"Why couldn't you make your own way back?" Gray asked him, putting his head in his hands.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, looking down at the table.

"Lisanna had to help you get to the seat." Gray said.

"I...uh...well..." Natsu stuttered, looking up in Gray's general direction. He gasped, looking at the young boys eyes. His eyes looked glazed over, blank.

Ur walked back into the class and stood at the front. She cleared her throat.

"Alright... I've just been informed that one of you may have some difficulties." She said. "Natsu, you need assistance right for your sight?"

"I think so." He said, nervous. He could tell already he was going to be treated different from the others. He sighed. This isn't what he wanted.

"Ok...today all we are doing is getting acquainted and such. Playtime outside is in a short bit." She smiled.

Before he knew it, footsteps surrounded him.

"So you really can't see?"

"What's it like?"

"Don't you have a dog or something?"

Natsu tried to respond but it was difficult. He didn't have that large of a vocabulary at the moment and he didn't want to. He wasn't going to get to be treated as the same as the others.

* * *

At ten years old, he caved and got a guide dog. They didn't meet for barely a minute and they were each others best friend. He named him Happy. Natsu was constantly playing with his buddy and the dog's barks sounded very similar to 'aye'.

Happy always made Natsu laugh. There was never a dull moment between them. With Lisanna and her siblings coming over all the time to play and some of the others like Gray and Erza, a girl in the year above him, he wasn't bored.

Others in his class ignored him, seemed to forget he was there. So this left Natsu with only those who spoke to him. Gajeel, his cousin, did speak to him but he preferred to be alone.

* * *

The day Wendy was born was brilliant. It wasn't long after Natsu started school and Grandine came in their home. A weight was put into Natsu's arms when he was sitting. He couldn't see the small girl but he knew she was precious.

He felt the soft fuzz on her head, found her nose and gave it a little poke. He loved her. He knew she was going to be a wonderful little lady.

And he was right.

When he started his first day of high school at sixteen, he was nervous. This was finally the day he could start anew and not be viewed as some strange being. Sure his friends he made all the way back when he first started was going to this school so he wouldn't be /alone/ but...he wanted to maybe meet some other people.

When he sat in class, sitting in about the most central seat possible to be surrounded by his peers, and possible friends, he heard it. It sounded like a light tinkling but he identified it as a laugh. He listened to the noise, entranced by the beauty behind it. He felt...how could he put it... sad when it stopped.

"You know Flame Brain with a look like that on your face, people will think you are even weirder than you are." Gray said, sitting next to Natsu.

"What look? Heeey I'm not weird!" He protested. "You are the weird one stripper."

"I don't strip!"

"Then how come Erza and the others always remind you about your clothes?" Natsu asked him with an innocent voice. He felt Gray glaring at him, not needing sight to know this.

"Fine, whatever. So...why did you look like you had another brain fart?" Gray asked.

"I thought I heard something..." Natsu said. The girl laughed again and Natsu turned to look where the laugh came from. Gray burst into his own fit of laughter.

"Seriously? Natsu likes a-" he started before a fist smacked against his chest.

"Gray, don't be so mean to Natsu." Levy scolded him.

"Hey Levy." The boys chorused.

"Anyone else we know in this class, aside from tha-" Gray was hit again.

"Nah, it's just us three. Kinda nice to not have Jet and Droy crowding me again." She said, mumbling the last bit.

"Class take a seat while I take roll call. Then we can organise seats." A man said, entering the room. "I am Mr. Conbolt."

"Hello Mr. Conbolt." The class chorused.

"'Right." He said before calling out the many names. "Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Here." A girl said. Natsu recognised the voice instantly, the girl that laughed. His head turned slightly in the direction of the sound of her voice. He heard Gray sniggering beside him, giving the dark headed boy an elbow to the arm to tell him to knock it off.

The register was completed and Mr. Conbolt sighed. Another long day of work when he would far rather be at the bar with Wakaba, the school's health teacher. It was kind of funny to think about, especially since he smokes.

"Alright, let's get your seats organised." He said. He examined the list of students that he had and if there was any specific requirements for any of the students. A note beside a name caught his eye.

He walked around, telling everyone to stand up and go to the end of the class. Levy helped Natsu up and towards the rest of the class. Some members of the class were confused but rolled their eyes. Who cared about some random guy in class?

"Natsu, take a seat at chair number eight." Macao said, going down the list. Levy lead him to the space and helped him sit,

"Thanks Lev." He mouthed and Levy smiled before returning to the front of the class awaiting for where she was to be sat.

"Is he retarded?"

"Must be if he can't even find his seat." Voices muttering those words and similar spread around the room.

"Don't you think so too Lu?" A feminine voice asked. He identified 'Lu' as Lucy, being the only one with a 'Lu' in her name.

"I...I uh..." She said, unsure how to answer. Natsu sighed and his head dropped. It wasn't his fault he couldn't see. "I don't agree." He took a sudden breath, heart starting to race. "You don't know anything about him so why don't you get to know what he's like before making assumptions."

His breathing rapidly increased. She, someone he hadn't met before in his life, was defending him? He couldn't even begin to describe how he felt at this.

Footsteps sounded, leading up to him, followed by the scraping of a chair against the wooden planks of the floor. He could only presume that this was the girl.

He could barely hide the smile forming on his lips, hiding it with a hand. He imagined the looks on the girls' faces as they watched their friend do that.

He blanked out the rest of the seating arrangements, assuming they wouldn't talk to him anyway.

"Guess who's back?" Levy asked, taking a spot behind him.

"And me." Gray added, taking the spot in front of him.

"Hey." Natsu said, smiling at them. He had no clue who was next to him, and he didn't really care. They weren't speaking to him so he wouldn't return the favour.

Silence fell between the group, no words needed to be said.

* * *

Lunch arrived and Natsu brought out his lunch, made by Zeref. If Igneel made it...Natsu feared he wouldn't last to hear his alarm tomorrow morning. He opened the box and felt for the fork that was in there. His eyebrows furrowed. It should be there. He dug around the box, not finding it.

"Fo-"

"Need some help there?" A gentle voice cooed from near by. He lifted his head, trying to find the source.

"Huh?"

"With your food. Have you lost something?" She asked. Lucy pointed at the box.

"Yeah...my fork..." He said. He felt air brush past him, a soft sleeve touching his arm. He could smell the scent of vanilla perfume, the sweet aroma filling his nostrils.

"Here you go." She smiled, holding it. Natsu opened his hand and she dropped it in.

"Thanks." He said simply before digging into the delicious meal. 'Thank you Zeref for such a delicious meal.' He mentally thought.

"You're Natsu, right?" He swallowed the food he had in his mouth. Normally he would of just kept talking but Zeref was all about 'be respectful', 'don't talk with your mouth full', 'blah blah blah'.

"Yeah. Lucy?" He asked, hoping that this nice person was the same girl as before.

"That's me. I can't believe you remembered."

"Well since you have such a beautiful laugh, it would be a crime to not remember your name." He said without thinking. He realised what he said and held in face in his hands. 'Idiot idiot idiot...'

He could practically feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

"Wh...I...u...uh..." She stuttered out, embarrassed. "My laugh? A crime?" She asked before starting to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"You're different Natsu. Everyone else notices me because of my looks, not you. I like you." She said through her giggles. He could hear that she was smiling, a genuine smile, just by the time of her voice.

"Well there's a reason for that..." He muttered, almost silently. He decided not to tell her. He didn't want her liking her because she felt sorry for him.

"Why aren't you with your friends?" Natsu asked, finishing his meal.

"Those girls?" She asked, nodding her head off in the general direction they were in. They could be seen flirting with some of the 'hot' boys in the class. "They weren't exactly friends. More like acquaintances. And I have been dying for an excuse to get away from them, today was the final straw." She continued, taking her seat. "It was horrible what they said to you. Even if I did like them I wouldn't of been able to tolerate them after that performance."

"I see..." He said, putting his head in his hands, looking in the direction of Lucy.

"So...I...I was wondering if..." She started to ask.

"You can be friends with me! And I'm sure Levy and Gray won't mind, especially Levy." He said, getting at what she was saying.

"Really?"

"Of course! No one should be alone!" He grinned, showing off his pearly whites.

"Natsu..." She started before drawing short.

"Natsu's talking to a girl? I didn't think the flame brain had it in him." Gray said, eyebrows raised.

"Stop being so mea-" levy started. "Your shirt Gray." Fingers moved to the bridge of her nose, eyes scrunched up at the sight.

"How?!"

"See, you're a stripper." Natsu added, laughing. "Oh! This is Lucy!" He said, gesturing in the direction Lucy was in.

"Hi."

"Hey!" Two voices called.

"We found a great club to go to after school." Levy said, voiced filled with excitement. "You can study there, be with friends and they do a float at the Fantasia Festival!"

"It does seem pretty cool." Gray admitted.

"What's the name?"

"Fairy Tail. Club starts the moment school finishes and you can stay for as long as you wish."

"I'm in!" Natsu said. This sounded great. He remembered the girl who sat next to him. "Lucy, want to come with us to Fairy Tail?" He asked her.

"Yes!"

* * *

Fairy Tail was heaven. All the members there accepted them eagerly, as well as several other new arrivals.

"Gray, Natsu, Levy. Great to see you made it." Erza stated, arms folded.

"Erza!" They said in unison. "You are in Fairy Tail?"

"Yep, along with some other people you may know."

Choruses of voices called out. Natsu felt so relieved to know so many voices, he felt so...at home here.

"Long time no see Natsu." A girl's voice said.

"Lisanna?!" Natsu asked before being tackled in a hug.

"I missed you ever since we moved." Natsu remembered back to that time two years ago. The whole Strauss family had to relocate due to their parent's jobs as wildlife experts. They were required for something he couldn't quite remember. "How's Happy been?"

"Fantastic. Still eating fish as he did and he misses you too." He laughed. He gave the girl a squeeze before releasing her.

"Come on, let's introduce you to the others!" She exclaimed before dragging the boy elsewhere.

Lucy stood at the door, watching the others reconnect. She felt out of place. She didn't know anyone. If her father listened to her request earlier to go to public school she might of but no, she had to go to the prestigious all female's school of St. Anna's, founded by Anna, a celebrated astronomer, four hundred years ago.

"You're Lucy? The name's Levy." The small blue haired girl said. "Don't look so down, you'll get to know everyone soon enough. Everyone is so easy to get along with."

"Thank you Levy. Though this doesn't seem like a good place to sit down to read."

"You like reading?"

"It's only my favourite, writing coming a close second."

"We are going to be best friends." Levy declared, taking her to a table to discuss some of their favourite authors.

During their discussion, Lucy caught a glimpse of Natsu walking and Lisanna guiding him.

"Say...why did Natsu need help getting to his chair?" Lucy inquired.

"Didn't he tell you? He's blind."

* * *

Years passed and Natsu waited to enter the hall where the graduation ceremony was to take place. He felt a mix of so many emotions.

"Are you excited?" Lucy asked him, squeezing his hand. They shortly became good friends after they joined Fairy Tail, becoming best friends after some escapades they pulled together. He wished they could become more than that but with their studies and the adults saying it was best to wait before thinking about a relationship.

"Always." He replied. "Though I wish I could see dad and Zeref's faces." He admitted. That's one thing he hated about being blind.

"I'll tell you what they look like once you return." She said. They walked through following the home room teacher into the hall. They took their places and bowed to the flag.

Names were called out one after another, said person walking up, shaking the teacher's hand and taking the scroll saying they graduated.

"Dragneel, Natsu." Was called. Natsu stood up and walked slowly towards the front. He glanced at the audience briefly and smiled before grabbing the teachers hand.

"Well done Natsu."

"Thank you." Natsu returned to his seat and sat next to Lucy once more.

"Igneel's crying, I've never seen Zeref look so happy in my life. They're proud of you Natsu."

"Really?"

"Really really."

They left school and went to college to get their degrees. Natsu went for pyrotechnics and Lucy for writing. They didn't meet again until they were both in their twenties and bumped into each other by accident.

"Is that you? Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy?" He replied. They grinned before embracing each other. "I missed you so much. You don't know how much I wanted to see you."

"Likewise Natsu." She mumbled into his coat. They pulled away and Natsu held her hands.

"Lucy...I was wondering...if you would like to go out with me?" He asked, nervous on what her reply would be.

"Yes!"

* * *

"Wendy you are a genius." Natsu said, ruffling the younger girl's hair.

"You really found a cure?"

"It's not permanent, only temporary. Each pill lasts for a certain amount of time but it allows the user to see."

"Can...may I?" Natsu asked, grabbing Lucy's hands for support.

"Yes, sure!" Wendy said ecstatically, standing up and heading to a drawer. The young woman of twenty four was in the same business as her mother, finding cures for various diseases and what not.

Natsu took a deep breath, unsure what to expect. He closed his eyes and popped the pill into his mouth, swallowing it with a glass of water.

He kept his eyes closed until they hurt from the squeezing.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked him. Natsu inhaled and hesitantly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the brightness. Wait, brightness? That was new. He looked around as items began to take shape, moulding from thick fuzzy lines into thin and definite edges. It took a few blinks but the world came into view.

"Did it work?" Lucy asked. Natsu turned his head to the woman and he gasped. He could finally take in the beauty of her. Her long golden hair that shined in the sun, her marvellous chocolate brown eyes that twinkled like stars. Her reddened cheeks moved into a smile at the sight of Natsu looking at her.

"Lucy..." He said, amazed at her. He was breathless at the sight of her. "You are more beautiful than I could ever of imagined." He said softly, pulling the female into a gentle kiss.

"Natsu..." She whispered, her tears staining his skin. They sat in each others embrace, taking in this moment in sheer happiness.

* * *

He knocked on the door.

"Come in..." An old voice croaked. Natsu pushed the door open, the door creaking slowly as the door revealed Igneel.

"Hey old man." Natsu said, giving his dad a small smile. "You don't look so good."

"I don't feel so good either." He replied, trying to joke with his son. "This god forsaken 'Acnologia' disease is a real pain in the stomach."

'Acnologia' disease, otherwise known as dragon disease. The first few symptoms are a very high body temperature and large appetite. This is followed by patches of skin becoming hard, changing appearance similar to scales. This is the main reason behind the name. But the disease usually stops there, rare cases develop into 'Acnologia' stage. Here the stomach starts to deteriorate, eating itself from the outside in until there is a large hole where the stomach should be.

"How has it been?" Natsu asked, sitting down on a chair next to his dad, holding his hand. He looked at the strange formations on Igneel's skin, turning red.

"Not getting better but it's slowing."

"The scales look weird." Natsu stated, fingering the indents on the skin.

"Look weird? Of course they don't they aren't-" he started before realising what his youngest son said. "Wait? Look?"

"Well...dad...Wendy...she found a cure." He stated, looking into his father's dull green eyes. "I can see."

"You...you can see?!"

"Yup!"

"Thank the gods above, they have granted my wish! Thank you! Thank you!" He shouted to the sky, jovial over the news. He sat up despite the pain and grabbed Natsu in a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." He muttered, face in his son's scarf.

* * *

Igneel passed away soon after with a smile on his face. The news of his son being able to see couldn't stop him from a bright grin until death. Especially with the added news of Natsu and Lucy getting engaged.

They held each other at the funeral, Lucy crying uncontrollably. Natsu held her close, trying to not cry himself. He got to see his father before he passed, that was good but he didn't want to see his dad cold, dead to the world. He didn't want to see _his_ hands helping hoist the body up onto the tray, see them pushing him into the flames. He didn't want to see the pot with the intricate design of a dragon in flight that held his father's ashes.

Shortly after the ceremony, Zeref lead Natsu and Lucy to the spot Igneel wished to get his ashes spread. Another girl was there, long, flowing blonde hair and intelligent green eyes, she reminded Natsu of a fairy, with them that Natsu didn't recognise. Then again, it took a bit to recognise his friends when he finally had a face to place to their voice.

Zeref stopped at the edge of a lake, a brilliant view of the city of Magnolia shining in the sunset.

"T...this is where we lived until you were three Natsu. It was the place where he got 'the two best gifts'." Zeref said, knuckles white because of his grip on the pot.

Natsu couldn't find the words. How he wished to have seen this sight all those years ago. But, he supposed, if he were able to see, he wouldn't of appreciated the sight as much.

"He told me a few weeks ago, when the worst started to happen, that this is what he wanted...but...but I can't..." Zeref started, holding back the tears. Two hands snuck around Zeref and held his hands, trying to relax the elder brother.

"Zeref...it's ok to feel sad but sadly this is a natural part of life." The girl said. "But we must remember to live for those who cannot anymore. He'll always be there for us, in here." She said, hand gliding up against his shirt over his heart.

"Mavis..." He muttered before his head dropped, the tears finally flowing. He pulled her around to his side and squeezed her close, leaning his head against the top of hers.

Natsu stepped closer to his brother, followed by Lucy.

"Let's do it together." Natsu suggested, placing a hand on the canister. The brothers shared a glance, dark eyes looking right at each other. Mavis and Lucy stood back and gave them space.

Natsu and Zeref held one hand on the base of the canister. Zeref held the lid while Natsu held the top, keeping it steady. The lid opened and the brothers got ready.

"One...two...three!" They said in perfect unison, shoving the can forwards and letting the ash float free.

It moved in a swarm across the dulling sky, going towards the last remnants of the sun.

With each passing second, the ashes grew less visible until, finally with the sun completely out of the sky, Igneel was gone.

Natsu bit his lip as he watched the scene, Zeref holding him close. Natsu started to shudder, holding back his sobs.

"Natsu...it's ok to..."

"I know Lucy...its just I think he'd rather see me smiling." He said, turning round to face his fiancé with one of his largest grins to date, tears cascading around the edges of his mouth.

Lucy's heart broke at the sight of Natsu, who at one last glance at the sky, broke down, falling to his knees.

* * *

Natsu gulped. This was harder than he expected, the nerves of waiting at the end of the aisle. He couldn't stop shaking, he had never been this nervous before in his life. What if she didn't show? What if she didn't want to marry him?

"Calm down Flame Breath, it's Lucy. She'll show. Just think how long it took Juvia to turn up." Gray, acting as his best man, said, putting a hand on his back. "But I knew she would come."

"But that's because she is literally crazy for you."

"Lucy's crazy for you too, just not around you." Natsu looked at Gray with a disbelieving look, off to start an argument with the man, Why was he his best man again?, before the strings of the violin, played by Jellal, started.

Natsu turned around to see the dark oak doors slowly open to reveal...wow. Lucy walked slowly down the aisle, arm linked with Mavis. Lucy had spoke about this day and how she always looked forward to this day but, sadly, Lucy couldn't get what she wanted, her father passing while she was in university.

The way the light shown through the trees onto her dress was beyond describable. The greens and yellow leaf patterns created by the sun decorated the cream of the skirt and body, making strands of her golden hair light up the area. He couldn't breathe, she took his breath away.

She chuckled at the look on his face, smile breaching her rosy lips and making her cheeks go a similar colour.

She arrived at the end of the aisle and stood across from Natsu, handing the bouquet of red amaryllis's and cherry blossom branches to Mavis who took her place in the front row with Zeref, the two holding each other, their rings gleaming in the light.

All worries washed away when he looked into her eyes, seeing the world in her eyes. He could see the future he wanted, a family, kids, in her eyes. He had completely and utterly fallen for her.

Due to Lucy making him rehearse over and over their vows, he said them without thinking. Just before he finished, he realised that he had more to say. That could wait to the after party.

With the band of gold with small diamonds encrusted, shaped like stars by Lucy's request, on her finger and a simple band of silver, insides engraved with flames, on his, they waited for the final lines.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife." Gildarts said, Cana's father, and nearly every single one of their friend group's self proclaimed father. "You may now kiss the bride. Well done kiddos."

The newly weds looked into each others eyes, neither sure who to make the first move. Lucy grinned and reached up on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. His arms supported her lower back as they just stood, time disappearing.

Natsu didn't need his sight to know this was the best moment of his life.

* * *

The soft hums of their song played while they moved around slowly, smiling at each other. They still couldn't believe that they were married.

He pulled his head down and towards her ear.

"I love you Lucy."

"I love you too Natsu."

They exchanged a soft kiss, lips still stuck in the everlasting smile. The crowd cheered with the final chords of the song playing out, dying within the crowd.

"Look at you Wendy!" Natsu said, looking at his cousin who had grown so much.

"You look gorgeous." Lucy said to her now cousin.

"Thanks." Wendy smiled, still shy. "I'd like to introduce my work partner...and...uh... Yeah... This is Chelia." She said, gesturing to the pink haired woman next to her.

"I helped Wendy with her research."

"You did more than help, we worked together." Wendy said, holding Chelia's hand.

"Thank you Chelia, without you and Wendy's efforts, I would still be blind."

"It wouldn't change how much I love you though." Lucy teased, poking his nose. Wendy turned away and gagged at the cheesiness, earning a laugh from the Fullbuster's.

The couple smiled, Natsu wasn't going to be in the mood to argue with Gray or Gajeel for a while.

As the night continued, the guests continued congratulating Natsu and Lucy, even while dancing. Though the dances weren't exactly dances, rather than a mess of hands and feet everywhere due to drunkenness.

Far too soon, the party ended and everyone crowded out, saying their final wishes to the newly weds. The pair were left in silence, only for Natsu to lead her upstairs to the hotel room they booked in advance to spend a night or two before they headed on their honeymoon.

He scooped Lucy up into the bridal hold and carried her into the room and they fell onto the bed. They kissed each other passionately, slowly undressing one another.

Later, they lay panting under the covers, arms wrapped around each other dripping with sweat. Their breaths fell into the same rhythm, heads pressed together, eyes closed.

What an ending to the perfect day.

* * *

Ten years and two kids later, Lucy was preparing for the second of two events. Sending her youngest to his first day of school.

"Mooooom... Stop fussing!" Nash moaned at his mother who was still making sure that his hair was right, his face was clean, the typical things mothers do.

"But it's your first day! I need to make sure you look great so you make a good impression on your peers." She said, straightening his shirt.

"You didn't make Lay-"

"Oh yes I did, you were only two at the time so you wouldn't remember." She said, poking his nose. She took a step away to admire her work. He shook his strawberry blonde hair, ruining her work.

"Nash!"

"Sorry!"

"No time left to fix you now. Where is your father and Layla?"

"We're here." Natsu said, emerging into the living area. At his side an eight year old girl with long black hair, tied up with a blue ribbon, in a similar fashion to what Lucy used to before she cut it short.

"Good, we better get going or we will never get there on time."

"Lu, don't worry. We have plenty time." He said, resting his hands on her shoulders. His forehead touched hers and he stayed there, helping to calm his loved one down.

"Daaad...mooom...stop." Both children said, ready to head off.

"What, can't I show how much I love your mother."

"You can just not while we're there to see it." Layla said, leading Nash out of the door to wait outside.

"Let's go."

"Yes."

They entered the car and drove towards the same school as Natsu went to in his youth.

When they dropped Nash off after Layla, Ms. Milkovich came up to them.

"Hello Natsu, I presume this is Lucy."

"Yes, it's good to see you Ms-"

"I'm not your teacher anymore, just call me Ur."

"Ok Ur."

"Ur! Come on hurry!" A familiar voice called out. Natsu held a laugh in as Gray entered the room, calling back out into the hall. A small girl with dark blue hair entered the area. He looked all nervous and shaky, something the Dragneel's hadn't seen before.

"Gray, good to see you again." The teacher greeted, letting the girl go sit down, where she sat next to Nash.

"It's been a while Ur." Gray greeted, hugging the elderly woman. Juvia entered behind them.

"Gray-Sama, school will be starting soon, shouldn't we head?" She asked gently, looking shy like her daughter.

"Juvia!" Lucy said happily, hugging the blue headed woman.

"Lucy-San." Juvia said, smiling at the contact.

"I think Juvi has a point, we need to let them go." Gray agreed, taking a step back. The adults nodded as they slowly left the room, waving goodbye to their children. They hid their heads in embarrassment. Lucy held back tears while the others smiled.

"You've done this before, you know what it feels like."

"I know, but it still hurts."

* * *

The world was filled with beauty, which shone through all pain and sorrow. Natsu learned that from the moment he got his sight back. He saw what the world could offer and more, seeing the true brilliance of the world. He couldn't imagine anything that could possibly ruin this.

That was...until Lucy died.

* * *

 **hehehehe. Hey there! TheFairiesHeart is here to give you a fic! And guess what! For the first time, ITS MULTICHAPTERED! Woo! Expect part 2 to be coming around the new year. Till then Minna-San!**


End file.
